


We're Fucked

by stilesderek



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: Mickey hadn’t grown up with the sparkly mushy gushy image of soulmates the way he knew others did. If someone’s lucky enough to find their soulmate in the south side and actually get shit to work out, then fuckin good for them, but it wasn’t a realistic fantasy to have.





	We're Fucked

Mickey knows he’s fucked when he wakes up on his 13th birthday to find the name Ian inked into the skin on his inner wrist.

The name of everyone’s soulmate appeared on their body the moment they turn 13. His stupid ass parents weren’t even soulmates, just two drugged up nutcases who decided to stick together and pop out too many kids before his mom ended up becoming worm food. Mickey hadn’t grown up with the sparkly mushy gushy image of soulmates the way he knew others did. If someone’s lucky enough to find their soulmate in the south side and actually get shit to work out, then fuckin good for them, but it wasn’t a realistic fantasy to have. Mickey had never actually had a crush on a chick before, and had admittedly stared a bit too hard at some dudes. But Mickey had still been hoping to wake up and find the name Ashley or Sarah permanently inked on his body so he could avoid being killed by his dad. Ian wasn’t even close to sounding girly. So. Mickey’s fucked.

Luckily when Mickey enters the living room cautiously, he finds his dad passed out in their shitty armchair and none of his siblings were in sight. They’d never really given a shit about his past 12 birthdays, so maybe they would forget how important today was.

They did, and when they eventually asked about it a few months later Mickey told them soulmates were bullshit and they needed to mind their own fucking business.

“It’s Angelica, isn’t it?” Mandy asked, cackling. Mickey threw his empty beer can at her head.

\- 3 years later -

Mickey wore long sleeves every day, even in July when it was so hot that no one could avoid swamp ass even if they tried. He wore shitty torn up jackets and fucked girls that everyone else was fucking too. He let some twink give him a hummer, just to see if he really did prefer it, and afterwards threatened to kill him and his whole fucking family if he ever even thought about telling anyone.

One night Mandy came bursting into his room, face tracked with mascara stained tears, babbling about how Ian Gallagher tried to rape her and how he better fucking kill the prick.

The name Ian, like always, made Mickey freeze. He didn’t think Gallagher was his soulmate, and even if he was, Mickey wasn’t fucking gay so it didn’t matter, but. That fucking name.

Mickey and his brothers set out to fuck Gallagher’s life up the next day.

After a few days of attempted murder, Mandy called the boys off and said she was wrong about Ian. Says he never actually tried to rape her.

Later Gallagher somehow ends up in Mickey’s house, and then in Mickey’s bed, and without really thinking about it Mickey pushes Ian’s sleeves up because he fucking needs to know, alright.

He stops breathing when he sees it. Mikhailo. Marked in dark black, a stark contrast against Ian’s pale skin.

“I know, it’s stupid,” Ian says, eyes wide, pupils blown. “I don’t know who that could be. Who ever heard of the name Mikhailo anyway, right?”

Mickey threw his head back and laughed. “Ask my whore mother,” he said, and then lifted up his own sleeve to show Ian his own name on Mickey’s skin.

“Fuck,” Ian whispered.

“Yeah. Fuck,” Mickey agreed.

Mickey was still fucked, but hey. He actually managed to find his soulmate, didn’t he? That’s not something any Milkovich he knows could truthfully say. Might as well make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up. this is my first shot at a shameless fic. also it's 5 am and i have to be at work in three hours lol so life is going great. anyways please leave a comment if you liked it. sorry if it seemed too rushed, but in my defense it really is 5 am. ok bye.


End file.
